


Flashpoint

by Garance



Series: Flashot [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is tired, F/M, Flashpoint (DCU), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Barry devait le faire pour tous les sauver.





	Flashpoint

Flashpoint

  
Barry avait tout perdu dans sa vie. Ses parents : sa mère à cause du Nega-Flash quand il était enfant, et son père tout récemment à cause de Zoom. Barry n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait plus perdre personne. Il avait été dupé deux fois. D'abord, le faux Wells, et après Zolomon. Ça l'avait presque brisé de savoir qu'il avait placé toute sa confiance en des gens qui voulaient sa mort et celles de ses proches. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ses échecs, il voulait tout s'arranger, mais il avait peur des conséquences. Il s'était trop préoccupé des autres, il n'avait pas sauvé les siens. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir presque placé sa famille et ses amis au second plan par rapport à Flash.

  
''Si tu dois le faire, fais-le.'' Iris lui dit

  
C'était les paroles dont il avait besoin. Le point de départ d'une nouvelle vie et la fin de ses échecs. Il ne savait faire qu'une chose, alors il allait la faire. Courir. Il allait tout arranger, il allait tous les sauver, il ne laisserait personne mourir, encore moins ceux qui étaient morts par sa faute dans cette réalité. Barry rassembla son énergie, il sentait la speedforce autour de lui, une deuxième mère pour lui. Il devait le faire. Barry se lança, accéléra et ouvrit une brèche temporelle. Il devait absolument le faire.

  
Fin


End file.
